A number of prior patents describe variously substituted salicylanilides which have antimicrobial or anthelmintic properties. Representative of this art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,637, 3,674,849 and 3,839,443. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,418 discloses certain phenylethenylbenzimidazoles which have anthelmintic activity. This art is believed not pertinent to the new compounds of the present invention based on the difference in their respective structures.